1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate to a method and apparatus for producing an asymmetric magnetic field by electrically driving a stacked winding structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Induction heating is widely used for industrial, medical, and consumer applications. Cooktop induction heaters often have circular, planar, multi-turn coils excited with resonant power electronic circuits operating in the range of tens to hundreds of kHz. This arrangement produces considerable stray magnetic fields at the bottom of the coil and also results in non-uniform heating along the surface of the target.